Little Cat
by llwrance
Summary: Yuta yang telah memiliki Hansol, tapi tapi ko bisa suka sukaan lagi? nakal emang nakal Yuta mah sorry for really bad summary:) [TaeYu crack HanYu] Chap 3 update mwa mwa
1. chapter 1

Namaku Yuta Nakamoto, kalian belum mengenalku bukan? Aku adalah model pakaian untuk beberapa majalah fashion. Terlahir sebagai orang Jepang memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang memadai ini tak ayal mebuatku kebanjiran job, apalagi gosipku dengan pengusaha besar Jung Jaehyun, jobku melimpah bagaikan diterpa air stunami.

Kalian tau siapa seseorang yg merintis kehidupan permodelanku? Fotografer yang berhadapan denganku ini jawabannya, Hansol yang kini juga semakin sibuk dan bayak tawaran memoto ini adalah kekasihku, sudah lama bahkan bisa dibilang dari awal karirku berjalan 2 tahun terakhir mungkin.

Jikala aku tidak berteman dengan Jaehyun itu, pemilik perusahaan yg menggunakanku sebagai model mereka, mana mungkin hidupku bisa nyaman seperti sekarang dan juga Hansol yang selalu mendukungku. Walau kini entah mengapa rasanya seperti menghambar, rasa hubungan ini berubah entah karena waktu atau diantara kami berdua tidak ada yang ingin berusaha. Katakanlah kami sibuk, sibuk menggali uang. Hari ini kami berpijak di satu studio bahkan dia tidak menyapaku. I know we should act profesional tapi tetap saja aku kekasihnya! Memang masih ada sedikit cinta untuknya, aku khawatir hanya aku yang memikirkan hubungan kami.

Tiga bulan terakhir pula aku memiliki partner, wajahnya benar-benar tampan dan aku yakin he might be more popular than me! Look at his face! Looks like art! Aku tidak bohong! Kurasa di awal dia akan menjadi rivalku dalam bekerja tapi kami banyak mendapat tawaran foto bersama. Namanya Lee Taeyong laki-laki kelahiran korea dan lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku. Mulai dari itu saat aku yang lelah dengan Hansol , dia datang menghampiriku dan menyapa seperti biasanya

"Hey, duckface" jangan lupakan senyum dan ekspresi wajahnya yang bersinar.

Saat mula-mula berbicara dengannya, Taeyong benar-benar dingin dan aku sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengannya. Karena geram kadang aku memaksanya untuk meresponku, seperti orang bodoh di break time sambil mengoceh dan memberikan chiken wings untuknya, ah tidak aku memang sering memberinya makanan untuk makan bersama kadang makanan korea dan makanan kesukaan ku takoyaki, tapi Taeyong tidak pemilih dan selalu makan bersamaku. Hansol mana mau makan bersama, bahkan di waktu istirahat, dulu dia sering menemaniku apalah sekarang, Yuta Nakamoto ini tidaklah penting untuknya. Lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Taeyongie, kenapa Taeyongie? Itu panggilan kesayanganku untuknya, terasa lucu saat lidahku mengejakannya dan dia bilang tidak masalah jadi ya sudah.

Kontrakku untuk beberapa brand pakaian bersama Taeyong masih lama, mungkin saja kami akan sering bertemu dan hal yang tidak kuduga datang juga ketika penata rias kami bercanda bahwa aku dan taeyong akan memiliki hubungan gelap.

Hanya bercanda, aku bersumpah! walaupun kulihat tidak ada perubahan air wajah Hansol saat mendengarkan candaan itu. Aneh bukan? Atau aku saja yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan ? tapi yang benar saja Taeyong dan aku memang semakin dekat, terlampau dekat untuk dipanggil sahabat.

Skinship seperti hal biasa saja, tidak hanya kami lakukan di depan kamera. Dan matanya saat melihatku lambat laun kian memikat, senyumnya bibirnya cara bicaranya dan semua tentangnya terlihat begitu menarik.

Sekarang pun dia merangkulkan tangannya kepinggangku sambil berkata

"Hai manis, eat lunch together with me hm?"

Prasetan dengan Hansol, aku lupa siapa dia? Aku lupa memiliki kekasih ah amnesia mendadak.

"Oh right, do in our privat room Taeyongie~"

Setelah itu ia menarik tanganku sambil berlari kecil. Kulihat senyuman terpatri di wajahnya, Meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang mungkin setengah jam lagi akan mencari kami berdua.

"Ah kita sampai Yuta, apa yang kau bawa?" kudengar suara pintu yang terkunci, siapa peduli bukan? We just have lunch together.

"Bukan ayam hari ini tapi coklat, Taeyongie kau suka cokelat bukan?" dia duduk mendekatiku senyumku merekah saat dia mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku. Aroma nafasnya saja aku suka, dasar Taeyong!

"Aku lebih suka Yuta~ feed me with your mouth pleaseee" sambil beraegyo dengan wajah tampannya. Bukannya menolak tapi aku tersenyum geli sambil mengangguk.

"Ingat ! dengan mulutmu" katanya menegaskan dan kekehanku membuatnya banyak mengoceh tak jelas.

Aku buka bungkus coklat batangan itu kupatahkan hingga berbentuk balok kecil. Kugigit pangkalnya dan menyodorkan pada mulutnya sambil terkikik geli, ya kukira hanya bercanda tapi wajahnya tidak seperti bercanda, ku kalkulasi untuk beberapa saat kemudian akan ku patahkan agar bibir kami tidak bersentuhan

But damn you Lee Taeyong, jangan tatap aku seperti mangsamu. Perlahan semakin dekat, wajahnya semakin dekat deru nafasnya semakin hangat dan terakhir ku pejamkan mataku. Membiarkan benda kenyal manis itu menyapu permukaan bibirku, tangannya menggiringku untuk berdiri dan menyuruhku memeluk lehernya. Belum lagi tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku erat, mengulum mengecup pelan dan memikat. Tanpa sadar selagi ia menghimpitku di tembok mulus itu aku ikut membalas lumatan pelannya. Kubuka mataku saat kurasa gigitan gemas pada bibir atasku dan lmatanya tersenyum meminta izin. Dengan senang hati kubuka sedikit bibirku dan lidahnya menyapu habis isi mulutku, salivanya kadang tertelan dan terasa manis seperti cokelat dan tak lama menjadi vanilla, lututku serasa melemah walaupun bersandar pada tembok rasanya ingin merosot turun saja. Walau lengannya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku hingga suara kecupan akhir kami tanda akhir pungutan manis tadi.

"I don't care who is your boyfriend but I know you want me too little cat" tubuhnya makin menghimpitku dan bersmirk ria menatapku yang kurasa terlihat semakin kacau.

"Darimana kau tau hm? Do you know I'm loyal person ?" kukata sambil mengeratkan pelukanku pada lehernya.

"Kau akan setia padaku dan tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu lepas, putuskan Hansol dan berbahagialah bersamaku manis" aku terkekeh, senyum mengejek. Dan dengan keberanian kecil untuk mengecup bibirnya sebentar.

"Itu jawaban untukmu khehehe" kudorong kecil dadanya ketika terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Dan makeup artist yang mengomeli kami berdua.

"Ah bagaimana bisa, barusan kupakaikan kalian riasan bibir yang tahan lama" sambil memoleskan lipstik pada dikuasnya pada bibirku

"Kami makan sayap ayam pedas tadi noona, jadi banyak minum benar kan Yut?"

"Iya noona, enak sekali tapi sudah habis hehehe" kataku memaksakan agar terlihat naturan, sambil mencubiti lengannya disampingku.

"Kalian ini ada ada saja ckckc kali ini sudah kupakaikan yang lebih tahan lama dan please dont kis-.. ah jangan di hilangkan lagi"

"Hahaha noona riasan wajah kita kali ini akan kita lunturkan after photoshoot. Right honey?" noona itu hanya terkekeh mengira ini hanya candaan. Ya menang candaan yang akan benar2 terjadi nanti.

TBC

 **akh its my first fanfiction yang aku post:))))))**

 **ini karena anu, karena nga tahan lagi mau baca taeyu tapi malah bikin(?) dan masih banyak kurang kan ya? mana sering typo dan uda benerin publish benerin publish:(( maaf baru memulai. emang memulai itu selalu susah:(**

 **kaka adek reader rercinta tolong saran dan kritiknya. selagi naluri mau ngetik nih. I wish semoga bisa lebih bagus lagi.**

 **apa ga ada yang mau minta naikin rate?:) aku suka rate M loh(G)**

 **semoga kalian suka kalo banyak yang review kan jadi mau lanjutin:) kalo ga ada.. delete kah? wkwkwk**.

 **thanks a lot!!**


	2. chapter 2

Sudah sebulan setelah ciuman pertamaku dengan Taeyong, yang makin lama hatiku terbuai olehnya, Hansol yang entah kemana batang hidungnya, semenjak Taeyong makin dekat denganku aku tidak berinisiatif sama sekali untuk menghubunginya. Aku punya Taeyong sekarang? Jadwal tidak begitu padat dan aku sehat. Apa yang kurang?

Hari ini pemotretan berlangsung cepat, baru sekitar 12 siang sudah selesai. Semuanya sama saja, seperti biasa, breaktime biasa bersama Taeyong dan ruang privasi kami. Ya kali ini kami diluar, ingin pulang secepatnya, tapi tanganku ditahan pelan dan orang itu menyejajarkan tubuhnya denganku.

"Sweetpie, sore ini ada waktu luang hm?" tangannya mencolek pipiku sambil tersenyum tidak jelas

"Mau kemana Taeyongie? Ya sepertinya ada sih, I'm free until tomorrow you know? Hehe" kataku sambil menampakan senyum terbaikku, jikalau dewi fortuna mengarah padaku dan aku dan Taeyong punya waktu berdua.

"Mau menonton film dirumahku? Kau juga bisa menginap kalau mau, manis?" sambil membisikan pelan pada telingaku, geli rasanya sampai aku menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Heee yang benar? Apa boleh ??"

"Aku menyuruhmu datang sayang" Dia tersenyum lagi kali ini sambil menangkup wajahku. Ya bagaimana rasanya tangan orang yang kalian sukai di pipi sambil menatapmu lembut?

"Aah i-iiya Tae- nn lepas please... banyak yang liat tau"

"Hee jangan dulu dong kamu lagi manis banget deh merah-merah gini mukanya hehehe" Taeyong melepaskan tangannya pada wajahku kemudian berjalan menju pintu keluar.

Ya kami masih di studio pemotretan, memang sudah selesai dan kami tidak sedang berada di privat room khusus para model. Kru masih berkeliaran, belum lagi Hansol, apa dia sudah pulang ya?

"Yuta-ya, kau melamun" Taeyong menggenggam sebelah tanganku, membuatku sadar dan belum lagi getaran ponsel disaku celanaku.

"Cepat pulang manis, nanti gimana kalau diculik om om? Aku mesti nyari kemana? 911??"

"Apasih Taeyongie, ini nih mau pulang kok jemput aku oke?"

Sambil berjalan keluar, tanpa melihat kanan kiri bibirnya tepat mengecup pipiku dan berlari keluar studio pemotretan sambil tertawa nyaring, menyebalkan sekali!

"Dasar Taeyongiiiieee!!" kukejar dia yang berjalan, kupukul lengannya sambil berpout ria.

"Ada apa kitty? Mau lagi hm?? Mau cium dimana? Di bibir ??"

Dia menatapku lekat sambil menaikkan daguku dengan jari telunjuknya. Mukaku masih terasa panas, tapi rasanya tak bisa mengelak.

"Tidak menolak eoh? Nakamoto Yutaku mau sekali kucium nih? Cium yaa.."

Ku intip kecil kedepan, wajahnya mendekat, sangat dekat. Aku yang tiba-tiba kaku dengan tatapan matanya hanya diam. Menunggu bibirnya menyapu permukaan bibirku, hingga terdengar suatu intrupsi yang malah membuat Taeyong yang tadi diposisi wanna kiss menjadi hugging friend pose.

"Ekhmm. Yuta? Ayo pulang, kenapa lama-lama disini? Waktu pulang bukannya sudah lama sayang??"

Siapa lagi kalo bukan Hansol, kuharap barusan dia melihat Taeyongie yang hampir menciumku, akh tapi sepertinya iya, sepertinya tidak.

"Ngapain sih? Urus kerjaanmu aja sana"

"Yyut! Yuta!!Tunggu sebentar!"

Kutarik lengan Taeyong untuk menjauh bersama dari benda bernafas bernama Hansol. Sudah pernah kubilang bukan? Aku lupa memiliki kekasih. Memangnya apa pedulinya padaku? Urus saja kerjaannya itu! I don't care bout him!

"Yut.. Yuta, I think you break up with him already?"

Langkah Taeyong terhenti, dengan wajah meminta penjelasan dan kerut alis yang sulit di definisikan.

"I have no time to tell that shit if I feel enough with our relationship. Taeyongie.. can you wait any longger? Please.. I'll stay at your home I promise"

Terdengar jelas helaan nafasnya, berat tapi sedikit pilu. Memang ini salahku, tapi bagaimana lagi?

"Your phone ringging, replay it then talk to me later"

Baru aku sadar getaran di sakuku, belum lagi aku yang panik dengan nada bicara Taeyong yang mendatar tiba-tiba. Kutahan tangannya sambil mengutak atik ponselku.

Missed call : Hansol 50

LINE:

Hansolsepatu

Hei! Sweety?! Why don't you answer my phone? I'm outside your home now! Aku tidak kerja hari ini ! after your photoshoot lets continue our date bae~( Sun, 9.30)

Hei .. its 12 already why dont you come home? im waiting for you until now. You know? My cake getting melted (Sun, 12.00)

Yuta-ya.. you still at studio? I'll go there then, I'm sorry...(Sun, 12.20)

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Hansol begini? Aku bingung, mengikuti Hansol yang meminta maaf apa menghabiskan waktuku bersama Taeyongie, aku memang membencinya, Hansol. Tapi membaca pesannya tiba-tiba membuatku terhenyak. Aku benci perasaan iba ini, mengganggu sekali.

"Taeyongie..." ku eratkan pegangan pada tangannya, menutupi wajahku pada bahunya di depanku.

"I'm understand kitty, temui Hansol jika kau memilihnya okey? I'll go home" dengan lembut tangannya mengusap rambutku, membelai sayang dan hangat. Tidak peduli ada dimana kami sekarang.

"No.. bring me to your home Tae.. now please, please.."

"Are you sure? Promise to me then"

"What is that? Kamu jangan pergi Taeyongie.. kumohon.." Rasanya aku memeluk tubuh di depanku terlampau erat, mau saja aku sekarang terhisak kecil sambil memeluknya.

"Break up with him. If u want me"

Nada bicaranya terdengar melembut, tapi masih dingin.

"I want you, just you Taeyongie please.. I'm sorry. Baby I choose you. Really I'm sorry"

Kudongakkan kepalaku. Kulihat matanya tersenyum mendengarkan kata-kataku. Mengecup telak bibirku kilat dan merangkul pinggangku. sambil berjalan sebelum mencari taksi.

"Kitty.. wanna Ice cream?"

Taeyong membuka pembicaraan, dan aku mengangguk antusias.

"Mau neraktir? Matcha please, okey Taeyongie? Hyung kaka belikan ayoo"

"Ditraktir aja cepet nih khehe bentar yaa kubeliin" Taeyong mendekati kedai ice cream disana, kemudian berbalik lagi.

"Harganya mahal sayang, masih mau nga? Poppo dulu 10 kali baru aku beliin"

"Malu tau! Ini publik sayang nnh" tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung cemberut. Sambil menunduk dengan posisi hendak menjauh.

"Yasudah lah nga jadi aja Ice creamnya ya. Langsung pulang aja"

"Yakk iya iya nih nih ambekan banget si! Beliin ya janji?"

Kutangkup pipinya, kulihat dia tersenyum sambil menahan tawanya, ya Tuhan ini memalukan. Ku tengok ke sekitar hingga jalan agak sepi.

"Cup../Satu" senyumnya makin lebar, sambil menghitung kecupan kilatku

"Cup../Dua"

"Cup../Tiga"

"Cup/Empat"

"Cup/Lima"

"Cup/Enam"

"Cup/Tujuh"

"Cup/Delapan"

"Cup/Sembilan..."

Ditangannya tengkukku, di sebelum bibirnya yang meraup habis kecupanku, terasa sekali dominannya. Kecup jilat isap dalam tempo cepat dan melepaskan tautan sambil berlari cekikikan ke kedai. Kepalaku menunduk saat orang lalu lalang menatapku kaget pasca ciuman yang Taeyong berikan.

Kulihat dia masih menunggu pesanannya. Kubuka kembali ponselku melihata spam chat dari Hansol. Menyecroll kebawah saja rasanya lama sekali.

LINE:

Hansolsepatu

Yuta! Kamu dimana?! Kenapa kamu menarik-narik dia pergi sama kamu?(Sun, 12.50)

Yutaa.. kamu kemana? Balas kumohon sayang (Sun, 12.50)

Yuta ayo kembali kerumah sayang.. kukira kamu sudah dirumah? Kamu kemana? Where you wanna go with him?! (Sun, 12.55)

Reply

Yuta

Maaf aku ada urusan penting, tdk hari ini okey? Jangan ganggu aku

Baru beberapa detik ku balas. Ponselku kembali berdering. Kulepaskan baterai ponselku dan berlari mendekati Taeyong yang membawa 2 buah ice cream matcha kesukaanku! Tanganku ingin mengambil keduanya. Tapi langsung Taeyong jauhkan!

"Taeyongiee gimme gimme both!!"

"Nah~~ this one, mine. I'm already give it to you then?"

"Mmh, yaudah deh.." kutundukkan kepalaku. berpura-pura pundung. Sambil menjilat matcha ice cream ditanganku.

"Jangan rakus dong kitty, nanti aku kasi ko ntar di apartemenku banyak ice cream matcha di kulkas loh cantik" sambil merangkul pinggang rampingku.

"Yang benar? Yaudah ayo pulang cepat!! Taksi taksi!!"

Sambil berdiri si samping jalan dengan gesture menanggil taksi kosong yang kulihat mendekati kami berdua.

"Yaa baru mau pacaran di jalan, udah mau pulang aja" bibirnya mengerucut, lucu sekali. Imut tapi tampan ugh menggemaskan. Hingga kutarik tangannya masuk dan berjalan ke arah pulang.

"Tae-yo-ngie~ nga sabar ke apartemenmu deh"

"Nga sabar ke apartemen apa nga sabar sama ice creamku hm??" tubuhnya makin memojokkanku, seakan lupa masih ada supir taksi yang kadang terlihat melirik kami dari kaca spion.

"Kan mau pacaran sama yang yang disebelahku ini nih"

Kutusuk-tusuk pipinya, mendorong pelan tubuhnya sambil memberi kecupan di pipi tirusnya. Hingga senyuman laki-laki disebelahku makin melebar.

Setelah sampai dan membayar taksi Taeyong yang kini memasukkan kode apartemennya kini sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku.

"Nginap yaa? Besok sampai lusa kan libur sayang yaa..."

"Hm.. gimana ya"

Kegiatannya terhenti mendengar perkataanku, mendesah kecewa dengan wajah setengah merajuk.

"No little cat, you tell me then you'll stay over night!! I still remember that!! Uh.. please stay okey? Please pleasee~~~"

Aku yang cekikikan akan tingkahnya sambil ditarik masuk oleh pemilik apartemen.

"Yes baby, don't worry ok? Hahaha I'll stay over night"

"Great!! Sayang anggap saja rumah sendiri- eeh rumah kita hehe" sambil mengunci pintu rumah dan mendekatiku.

"Hm.. ah.. kenapa ini hm? Ini tujuannya nyuruh aku nginap Taeyongie??"

Tubuhku dihimpit ke dinding coklat mudanya. Tersenyum tampan kepadaku, mengurungku seakan akan aku akan kabur saja.

"Tentu saja manisku, I'll give you a lot my love here"

"Hmm, glad to hear that"

Kupeluk lehernya erat. Menatap matanya lekat sambil tersenyum bahagia. Malam yang pasti tertebak dan paling kami berdua dambakan. Rasanya hatiku sudah dicurinya saja hahaha.

TBC

 **I'm back sayang!! makasih buat yang like follow cerita aku deh ya!! maaf lama updatenya. ini udah lanjut ko lanjut (͡ ͜ʖ ͡)(͡ ͜ʖ ͡)** **kalo beberapa minggu itu artinya aku lagi nulis. sehari ya 2 paragraf laa (͡ ͜ʖ ͡)(͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

 **tapi sampe tanggal 21'an agustus aja maunya lanjutinnya. ada urusan pentink akutu cagiya** **thanks a lot buat yang review yang baik deh minta sarannya. soalnya aku baru-baru aja nulis ini nih. semoga kalian suka!! makasih sekali lagii**


	3. Chapter 3

Laki-laki yang tersenyum di depanku ini setelah memepetkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku sedekat mungkin kini malah mengusap pinggangku pelan, lembut, dan memeluknya. Hingga setelah itu entah kemana kedua telapak tangannya berjalan. Mengusapi dua gundukan dibelakang dan yang satunya masuk ke punggungku, diusap lembut dan sensual, rasanya geli dan aneh.

"You are so pretty hmm.." bibirnya mendekati kupingku sambil berbisik, terasa sedikit malu dan rasa panas menjalar dari pipi hingga ke telingaku.

"You like it squishy? Mmh nice smell bae~ I like your voice. Let it out loud hm"

"Naah Tae.. Nnghh nnh you can kiss my neck but mmh don't bite! Akhh" kerah kaosku sudah sedikit melorot kebahu, dan terasa kecupan, gigitan, dan isapannya pun berjalan ke tengkuk. Lenguhanku yang sendari tadi kukeluarlan kini makin nyaring dan kuyakin _lovebite_ buatannya tidak akan hilang instan dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

"Akh nghh mmhh.. pelan-pelan sayanghh aahh" bibirnya yang kini berlokasi di bahuku tiba-tiba berhenti. Membenarkan pakaianku dan tersenyum lebar.

"..And...done.. hehe I leave this marks because ur mine baby and sorry to touch your body then.. rasanya aku lepas kendali. Maaf sayang" tangannya mengusap rambutku pelan dan senyuman tampannya masih terpampang jelas.

"I think we'll do _that_ bae? Its okay .." kupeluk lehernya perlahan. Melihat reaksinya yang kini malah menepuk kedua pipiku dan menguleni seperti memainkan slime

"Bukannya aku ga mau tapi Yuta sayang.. I don't want to steal your virginity. Kamu itu berharga, keep it for our honeymoon o.k?"

"Oh my..."

Ya Tuhan yang benar saja, masih ada orang seperti Taeyongie. Senyuman hangat Taeyong hingga kecupan di kedua pipiku membuatku merasa berarti. Hansol dulu malah sering memaksaku untuk melakukan sex. Biarpun hingga sekarang kami tidak melakukan melebihi yang kulakukan tadi bersama Taeyong.

Yang benar saja, bagaimana reaksi Hansol nanti melihat bercak merah keunguan di leher hingga bahuku? Or before he see this Taeyong's masterpiece ku putusi ia terlebih dahulu? Tapi kami akan sering bertemu untuk beberapa pemotretan. Aku sedikit gelisah.

"Hey.. kamu mikirin apa sayang?"

"Nnng.. bukan apa-apa kok! Anu itu ayo es cream matchanya mana Taeyongie??" matanya melihatku serius. Hingga membuatku merasa kecil, untuk beberapa saat hingga bergegas ia menggendongku ala bridal dan duduk di sofa. Mendudukkanku di pahanya dan kami saling berhadapan

"Kamu mikirin Hansol ya?" tangan hangatnya mengusap rahangku pelan.

"Iya Taeyongie.."

"You have promise to me that you'll break up with him. Right? Let it go baby, don't worry. I'm here for you"

"B-but I still think how the way to ignore him. We work at the same place don't us?"

Kulihat sedikit kerutan di keningnya. Terlihat tengah berpikir sejenak dan wajah datarnya membuatku sedikit takut.

"Biarin dia tau kalo kamu sekarang punya aku, cuman aku." Katanya enteng. Tangannya pun memilih mengelus surai rambutku pelan.

"Mmh okey okey Tae, I think you should let me get off from yours and bring me your matcha ice cream"

"Yuta-ya if you want ice cream you must pay baby" terlihat dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum jahil padaku. Kurasakan belaian di bokongku lagi.

"Taeyongiee you tell me that we will do that in our honeymoon nng?"

"Ah.. right hhehe pay me with you lips mmn" satu tangannya menyubit pelan daguku dan menggigit bibir bawahku tiba-tiba. I see that he smirk at me!

"Aangh aakhh.." refleks kubuka mulutku. Namun bibirnya hanya mengemut dan menggigit gemas saja. All I can do is just hug his neck then let him do what he want. It feel so so good you know? Hehe

"Mnn mmmh.." rasanya bibirku sedikit perih. Gigitannya makin lama semakin menuntut dan aku yakin my lips might be plump! Oh my...

"Haah.. your lips soo soooo sweet honey I like it " dikecupnya lagi bibirku kilat, menurunkanku dari pangkuannya dan pergi ke dapur. I hear that he laugh and sing a song on the way he go to that refrigerator!

"Holy of God! Taeyongiee I love you so muchh babyyyyy" yes I just jump into him and look at that a big box of matcha Ice creams! I see a paradise!

"I'll give everything for my pretty princess hehe" he kissed my cheeks and I just smile so bright

"Heee thanks my handsome prince. You are the best umh" kupandangi ice cream di peganganku dan kulihat Taeyongie bergantian.

"Apa yang kamu tunggu sayang?? Eat up"

"Makannya sama Taeyongie tapii eh iya sambil nonton juga ya sayang ya" kutarik tangannya untuk duduk lagi di sofa. Tapi dia berdiri lagi dan mengarah ke TVnya untuk menyalakan film.

"What kind movie you want hm?" Dia duduk kembali kesebelahku sambil mengutak atik remot dan mengambilkan bantal kecil untukku.

"Thriller film? One that I like is Perfume a Murderer's Story lets just rewatch thatt"

"Oow ow.. seriously? I think you like some action or romance comedy ?"

"Kenapa hm? Kamu takut yaaa??" kutusuk tusuk pipinya dan menyentuh tengkuknya tiba-tiba. Lihatlah ekspresinya yang berubah seperti orang mabuk laut. Kicip suaranya berubah dan malah menyerahkan remotenya kepadaku.

"Pilih sendiri deh sayang. Terseraha aja aku maunya nontonin Yuta aja"

"Taeyongie astaga.." Cengirannya yang menyebalkan dan tampan itu make me wanna ambyar(?) kutarik pipinya dan membuka bungkus ice cream di depanku.

"Mmh sakit sayang.. aduh sakit aduh" katanya mendramatisir. Raut wajah jahilnya yang terlihat samar-samar.

"Bilang aja mau aku cium tuh" sambil menggigit sedikit cone ice cream di depan mulutku. I just act like I don't care.

"Lee Yuta belum nyium Taeyongie nih tanggung jawab ini pipinya sakit banget sekalii" dramanya makin menjadi.

"Yak sejak kapan namaku jadi Lee Yuta ha? Manja banget deh ih" bibirnya sedikit maju sok imutnya. Lucu sekali. More I do ignore him then more he do that expression, he looks like handsome baby!

"Ayoo... Yu Yu sayang Yuta sayangku" kini ia malah mengganggu ritual jilat menjilat dengan hijau dingin ini.

"Hhh.. sini sini" How can Taeyongie act like this big baby?

"Maunya tiduran di paha kamu tapi" katanya pelan, nyaris seperti cicitan. Sambil menatapku seperti guru yang memberikan ujian dadakan.

"Bawel dasar. Sini nih sayang" sambil menepuk pahaku dan dengan pelan ia rebahkan kepalanya disitu. Matanya menatapku dalam, dari posisiku yang bersandar kini malah menunduk dengan sedikit effort.

"Yuta-ya.. lama banget sih? Natapin aku terus ya? Aku ganteng kan kan?"

"You want me to bite your cheek or kiss?"

"Galak banget sih princessku. Nanti ilang loh cantiknya"

"Udah diem aja. Muah muah" kucium pipinya pelan, perlahan dan lembut. Lalu senyumnya merekah kembali.

"Sudah kan? Sembuh ga sakitnya nih ??"

"Udah ko udah. Tambah sayang sama Yuta hm" wajahnya mengarah ke perutku dan dipeluknya erat. Sambil menggesekkan hidung mancungnya disitu.

"Geli Taeyongieee nnh udah udah ah"

I know he just wanna closer to me, cute then I like him!. Setelah tak lama ia bangun dan menyuruhku untuk istirahat. I think we just take a nap together then I feel someone arms hug my waist. Saat terbangun kami makan malam bersama dan aku bersumpah masakan Taeyongie adalah yang terbaik! And I think I eat a lot until I can sleep instead after dinner.

Saat hari menjelang pagi, hitung saja saat itu masih dingin. Ku terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara Taeyongie yang sedang menelpon seseorang di balkon kamarnya, lawan bicaranya cukup terdengar dan dengan posisi tidurku yang membelakangi balkon, jikala Taeyongie melihatku dia akan berpikir aku masih terlelap. I hear someone that asking me!

"Hah? Tae? Are you? Aakh seriously? Shit you fall in love with him? Bukannya dia kekasih photografer senior di studio? Kamu gila?"

"Hahahaha- Mark, salahkan Hansol yang bodohnya meninggalkan kekasih indahnya sendirian for a long time, the one who insane is him!"

"Ow ow but friend, how if he know? I think your princess and Hansol still have relationship right? Every people in studio talking about that lately"

"Ah kamu Mark, Just wait a little longger. I just do a speed act. Just wait until they broke up"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka putus? Ada apa? Cewe kamu gimana? Tinggali gitu aja? Hahaha"

"Shut up you. Her lips too plain if you compare with my pretty princess"

"You like him or his lips huh? Hyung, kamu ngambil dia dari orang lain padahal si Jenny nungguin kamu pulang tau hahaha, gila."

"SHUT UP YOU F*CK OFF stop tell me about her. Aku bosan sama dia, bilang aja aku mati kek aku ga pulang-pulang kek. Aku maunya Yuta aja, cuman Yuta!"

"Hoo hoo santai big bro, I'll tell her you die because you stuck inside toilet! Hahaha"

"Can you still shut up brat? Aku belum ngasih tau Yuta"

"Yeah you two just pretty bastard"

"I don't care"

"You both matching"

"I know hahaha"

"Hey, I think you should tell Yuta, about your girl"

"After he far away from Hansol. I'll tell Him"

"Huh?"

'Brukk!'

Sialan aku jatuh dari kasur. Mungkin Taeyong tersentak dan mematikan refleks smartphonenya dan menghampiriku. I can't controll my expression and my heart, it's a little hurt. But I do same thing like he do. Then what should I do. Aku hanya menatapnya datar dan mengelus pinggangku sendiri dan tangan besarnya mengusap kepalaku.

"Kamu kenapa sih sampe jatoh-jatoh gini sakit ya aduh sayang makanya hati-hati."

"Hey.. what happend with you baby?" wajah khawatirnya sendari tadi bercampur dengan rasa takut dan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan.

"Tell me, Taeyongie. Who is Jenny? Your girl? Hahaha"

Aku bangun dari usapan rambutnya. Berjalan menjauhinya saat kulihat dia malah diam.

"You choose me or that girl huh?"

"Of course you baby"

"Really? Why don't you tell me then.."

"Yuta, sayang, bukannya itu tapi aku tunggu kamu siap buat tahu"

"Siap apanya? Aku udah tau duluan. Kalau mau ngomong pikir yang bener Tae. Aku apa dia? Selesai."

"I tell you that I choose you! I just love you Yuta please trust me baby.." tangannya menggapai bahuku pelan. Dia agak menghindar saat kutatap tepat dimatanya, I don't know why he just hide this fact.

"Enough Taeyongie, Mata kamu masih ragu. Hahaha padahal aku udah pilih kamu loh sayang hahaha. Udah ya aku.. aku pulang ya? Dadah"

I just bite my lips, I don't care uhh so hurt my chest. Dia mencegahku beberapa kali. But I should get time for myself for a little longger.

"Yuta.. please mmh baby.. hear me... don't go.."

"Tae, pulang dulu yaa. Maaf bajumu nanti ku kembaliin di studio nanti."

Kulihat dia diam, tidak bisa menahanku lagi saat pintu apartemennya tertutup. Dua detik setelah aku menginjakkan langkah pertama. Aku memasukkan batrai ponselku, dan holla a lot of message from Hansol. Heran rasanya, kulihat terakhir kali dia mengirimkan pesannya 5 menit yang lalu. Hansol.. why you never give up from me?

LINE :

Hansolsepatu

Baby.. please open this. I can't get over you from my brain until today. Your silence make me crazy baby.. (Mon 7.30)

Yuta, yuta sayang please notice me, pleaasee I miss you so much baby, you know if I am look like a zombie missing you like this (Mon 7.30)

Pagi Yutaku! Jangan lupa sarapannya. Jangan diemin aku ya pliss ini akhirnya aku sudah free sayang (Mon 7.31)

Yuta

I'm sorry Hansolly, I just have a hard time. Lets meet up tommorow ok? I have something to confess. Really, please I hope we can meet (Mon 7.36) read

Hansol is calling you...

"Yuta.."

"I'm sorry hyung, I'm sorry"

"Uh.. glad to hear your voice. I miss you, really really bad"

"I miss you too baby.. can you gimme a little time for us? Just for us?"

"Anything for you baby. You'll comeback home?"

"Yes baby"

"Good then. Be careful ok? I love you"

"Love you too"

TBC

 **Castnya nambah ya? hehehehe keketik tuh jadi maklumin:) maaf kalo janjinya tgl 21 tapi baru sekarang upnya:) maafkan manusia kadang salah hilap:). masih ga mau naikin rate akutu. kalo udah itu nanti naik sendiri kok chagia:)**

 **please gimme a sign if you read my story my love:) thanks buat yang udah like dan follow inih Little Cat biarpun ngaret banget authornya : )**

 **thanks a lot ya! I hope you like it.**

 **kritik saran ya kaka dan saran ide crita kalo ini kadang ngestuck:'( makasih mwa mwa**

 **love love from llwrance** *


End file.
